Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:Päsmäri
Olen Meteori. --Päsmäri 30. tammikuuta 2010 kello 19.14 (UTC) Osallistu! --Sin-leqi-unninnin bastardisaatio 30. tammikuuta 2010 kello 19.30 (UTC) Säkkipää Myös nelos- ja vitospeliin osallistu. --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 28. helmikuuta 2010 kello 14.28 (UTC) :No en jaksa. --Päsmäri 28. helmikuuta 2010 kello 15.44 (UTC) ::Nyt jaksat. Saat pullaa jos jaksat!--Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 4. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 14.39 (UTC) :::Äsken söin pullaa. Menenpä tästä raiskaamaan Tolkienin. Se äijä on maannut siellä rauhassa jo ihan tarpeeksi kauan. --Päsmäri 4. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 14.44 (UTC) ;;;;Nyt heti osallistu! Tolkien voi odottaa! Sjaat vaikka ljeipaa jos osallistjut! --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 4. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 14.53 (UTC) :Ei sitä leipääkään passaa syödä niinkö leipää. --Päsmäri 4. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 14.55 (UTC) ::Nyt jatka nyt. Arvaa vaan vähän nyt. Nyt hei. --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 4. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 15.19 (UTC) Saatana saapuu Moskovaan Oletko lukenut? (Itse olen tällä hetkellä sivulla 212) --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 5. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 16.20 (UTC) :Viime kesänä luin. --Päsmäri 5. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 19.23 (UTC) ::Sain tosissaan teoksen loppuun arviolta kuukausi sitten. Varmaan paras romaani, jonka olen lukenut. Käsikirjoitukset eivät pala. --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 17. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 16.34 (UTC) :::Pitäisi lukea se uudestaan jossain välissä. Mukava jos saisi omaan hyllyyn jostakin. Raahen divarista ei löytynyt, mutta siellä oli Douglas Adamsin Sielun pitkä pimeä teehetki. --Päsmäri 13. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 16.07 (UTC) ::::Itselläni on oikeasti aikomuksena opetella venäjän kieltä ja sitten lukea se alkukielisenä. Paljon muuhunkin loistavaan kirjallisuuteen alkukielisenä silloin portit avautuisivat. Siis sen kielenopiskeelun myötä.--How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five? 14. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 08.53 (UTC) :::::Lukiossa olisi ollut mahdollisuus opiskella venäjän kieltä, mutta kun ei tullut tarpeeksi ryhmiä tai jotain niin se sitten jäi. Aika huonoa. Voisihan tuota joskus opetella jos jää pitemmäksi aikaa työttömäksi. --Päsmäri 14. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 13.09 (UTC) ::::::Sielun pitkä pimeä teehetki on kuukauden kirjana kyllä joku kerta varmana. Se on tekijänsä tuotannon joukossa synkähkö, mutta limittyy toisaalta oikein hyvin brittiläiseen absurdin ja nonsensen perinteeseen. Lisäksi se on oivaltava tutkielma siitä, mitä tapahtuu, kun jumalat jäävät työttömiksi ja se, mitä Schopenhauer kutsui ihmisten metafyysiseksi tarpeeksi, ei suostu kuitenkaan väistymään. --Napoleone Buonaparte 14. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 20.06 (UTC) :::::::Olen perehtynyt joihinkin kuukauden kirjoistasi, ja ne ovat olleet erittäin hienoja. Voltairen, Vonnegutin ja Twainin tunsin jo ennestään, mutta etenkin G. K. Chesterton oli erittäin mielenkiintoinen tuttavuus (olkoonkin että kirjastosta lainaamani Mies joka oli Torstaina haisi munahielle ja näytti aivan siltä kuin sitä olisi käytetty syöttinä kalastettaessa liejuryömijöitä). Kultahattu on kanssa hieno, ja noihin loppuihinkin aion perehtyä lähiaikoina. Gäböy gäböy. Mitähäh? Tänä kesänä minusta on tullut henkilö, joka vain lukee ja käy välillä tekemässä vitun pitkiä kävelylenkkejä hyttysiä kuhisevassa korvessa, katsoo kerran viikossa jonkin laadukkaan elokuvan, hoitaa kissaa, syö, juo, peseytyy ja nukkuu jos on nukkuakseen. Tämä tämmöinen elämä on johtanut tietysti siihen, että tuo tarinassa ennustettu taikinapäivä lähestyy lähestymistään. Niin että hehhehhee. --Päsmäri 15. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 07.30 (UTC) ::::::::Ole koneella elemmän ja nuku vähemmän, niin saat ehkä "Tuomion päiviä" tai "Tampiota koneessa" joskus jatketuksi. Onhan sinulla idea niiden juonesta? Ei kai ne tuohon ole jäämässä? --How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five? 15. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 11.22 (UTC)§ :::::::::Tampio koneessa saanee jatkoa kunhan vain iskee taas kirjoitusvamma. Pitäisi vain päästä takaisin tunnelmaan. Kertomuksen loppu on jo aika tavalla selvillä. Tuomion päivistä en ole niinkään varma, kun putosin itsekin omilta kärryiltäni. --Päsmäri 15. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 13.00 (UTC) ::::::::::Jahah. Koetahan saada ne loppuun kumpikin. Pakko koettaa. Tiedätkö muuten mitä vastaa komisario Dieter, kun häneltä kysytään, onko hänen lempisäveltäjänsä Bach? --How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five? 15. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 13.24 (UTC) :::::::::::"Nein, Schwarz!" En mie tiiä. --Päsmäri 15. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 13.29 (UTC) ::::::::::::"Nein, Strauss!!" Hehe. Ite keksin. Saa lyödä. --How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five? 15. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 13.32 (UTC) P.S. Hopihopi Sitaattivisapeliä ja Tarinaprojektia edistämään! Mitä vittua En voi kommentoida uusinta blogiasi! Mutta siis, se parkkipaikanetsimisjuttu on aivan loistava. Blogiasi lukiessa muisto siitä palautui mieleen, lämpimänä ja hauskana. --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 17. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 16.34 (UTC) Hmph Mistä sinä tiedät että minulla on tapana silloin tällöin jättää pyöräni kyljelleen lojumaan? (En tosin harrasta sellaista kaupungissakin, kun se pitää lukita, ja samalla vaivalla sen voi pistää ihan seisomaankin. Mutta pyörän selästä nousen aina silleen, että se keikahtaa hetkeksi ihan nurin.) --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 6. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 09.08 (UTC) :Mää oon kato nero. --Päsmäri 6. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 12.09 (UTC) INCREASE YOUR MANHOOD Nyt kun otsikko on huijannut silmäsi tähän, tokaisenpahan muuten vain itsekorostuksena, että olen sitten alkanut aktivoitua HikiNewsissä. Sopiiko tuo uutistoimittajan ammatti minulle vai kannattaisiko harkita alan jättämistä? --How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five? 8. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 17.43 (UTC) :Valistuneita, älykkäitä ja hauskoja uutisia. Ensimmäisessä uutisessa hieman ehe-ehe-huumoria, mutta ei se nyt niin vaarallista ole kun ollaan hyvällä ja oikealla asialla. Toinen uutinen perustuu melko käytetylle "vitsille", mikä ei kuitenkaan vähennä sen osuvuutta. Totuus usein kirpaisee kovempaa kun sen naamioi vitsiksi. En nauranut, mutta harvemmin nauran lukiessani mitään huumoritekstiä. Sanotaan nyt näin, että vähän keskitasoa parempia uutisia. Pysy toki riveissä, jos suinkin kykenet. Nyt en saanut aikaiseksi mitään tämän kummempaa. --Päsmäri 8. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 18.12 (UTC) ::Olipahan saatananmoinen selkääntaputtelupuhe taas. Kiitos. --How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five? 8. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 18.29 (UTC) :::Multa tää luonnistuu kato. --Päsmäri 8. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 18.30 (UTC) ::::Se on hyvin totta kyllä. --How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five? 8. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 18.38 (UTC) :::::Jotten minkään ikävien väärinkäsitysten vuoksi saisi taas kontolleni yhtä kaulakiikussa roikkujaa, niin kerrottakoon vielä jotain sen tapaista, että tekstiesi yleinen taso on sangen korkea, ja pienellä harjoituksella niistä voi kehittää suorastaan mestarillisia. Sinulla on helposti tunnistettavissa oleva irvaileva, herhiläismäinen tyyli – pelottavan tehokas ase, joka voisi valita kantajansa huonomminkin. Että näin. Lähdenpä tästä taas lukemaan ja itken sitten itseni uneen tyynyä halaten, niin kuin aina. --Päsmäri 8. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 18.58 (UTC) ::::::Kyllä. Ongelmani onkin ainoastaan, että teen väsynyttä pilkkaa sattumanvaraisista aiheista enkä jaksa nähdä vaivaa minkään eteen. --How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five? 8. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 19.02 (UTC) :::::::Itselläni kaikki työt tahtovat jäädä puolitiehen, kun yhtäkkiä rupeaa tuntumaan, että taas on tulossa ihan vitun huonoa paskaa. Meidät pitäisi kuskata johonkin tekstintuottokurileirille. --Päsmäri 9. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 06.07 (UTC) "Sateenkaaren pää" Kun ammoin kysyit siitä mielipidettä, ja siinäkin tapauksessa, että näkemykseni ei voisi enää sinua vähempää kiinnostaa, niin annanpa arvioni: Jotenkin ei tämä uudistunut funk-saundi hetkauta. Vaikuttaa nimittäin vähän ikään kuin tylsältä uudistumiselta; mennään studioon, biisejä tehdään ja niitä valmiinakin, osa mahdollisesti oikein mainioita, ja sitten väännetään pakonomaisesti uutta saundia. Ei, jos CMX aikoo uudistua, niin uudistukoon sitten kokonaan ja muuttukoon Residents-avantgarderyhmittymäksi ja hylätköön rock-musiikin kaavat, mutta ei tällaista. No, sitten tärkeimpään eli kappaleen olemukseen (jonka miellän sen olennaisimmaksi, sydämeksi, siihen, mitä tunnetasolla kappale on ja voi olla): melankoliset sanoitukset nyt aika näpäkänkitkerästi käsittelevät nykyihmisen suhtautumista lähes kaikkeen, mutta on se Yrjänä parempiakin tehnyt. Eikä kappale nyt muutenkaan ole sitä loistavinta kärkeä. Tosin aika vasta näyttää, onko. Ja levykokonaisuuden osana voi olla yksittäisellä kappaleella ihan eri merkitys. (Eivätkä ennakkosinkkubiisit ole ennenkään ollut Suurimman Viemärin levyjen parhainta aatelia.) --How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five? 14. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 14.54 (UTC) :Sekava pää. Minuakaan tuo kappale ei ole parhaalla mahdollisella tavalla vakuuttanut, mutta piupali paupali piupali paupalax. --Päsmäri 15. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 06.20 (UTC) Himpuilan PImtprstL JATKA TARINAPROJEKTIN TARINOITA TAI EN SAA PSYYKKISTÄ ENERGIAA JOTA SAAN AINA KUN MINULLE UHRATAAN VUOHI TAI TARINAPROJEKTIN TARINOITA JATK.. joo.-How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five? 15. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 14.57 (UTC) :En minä ku minä meen pois. Heippa. --Päsmäri 15. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 15.00 (UTC) ::Kepu Meteori pettää aina. Fuck you very much! --How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five? 15. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 15.02 (UTC) :::Olen nyt hurjan vihainen. Ja sekava. EtaegrsdbgsJuurikasjahti--How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five? 15. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 15.05 (UTC) Ehdotus Tässä koetan vanhaan Beepediaan palauttaa sivuja, ja tietysti kohta menee koko sivusto lukkoon ja herjaa: "Beepedia has a problem". Kun nuo wiki-siten palvelimet ovat niin oikullisia, niin ehdottaisin, että teet sinäkin uuden wikin Wikian alaisuuteen, teet siitä Leavingwikin täydellisen kopion ja sitten jotenkin virallisella ilmoituksella suljet vanhan käytöstä. Samassa rytäkässä voisit vaihtaa sen epätyydyttäväksi kokemasi wikinnimenkin? Ja minäpä teen ehkä saman Hikileavingsille jossain vaiheessa. --How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five? 17. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 07.21 (UTC) :No joo. --Päsmäri 17. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 08.21 (UTC) PYSÄHDY PENTELE!! Ei kun siis onko sinulla joku botti tuohon sivujen tuomiseen vai oletko muuten vaan noin tuottelias? --How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five? 18. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 08.58 (UTC)